wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Darkstalker/@comment-32353824-20181125185359
Lots of people will hate me for this, but hear me out. I love Darkstalker for many reasons. But probably the biggest reason why he's my favorite is because he's so... human. He is so deep and complex. I'm not saying he's perfect. He's not. He is far from perfect. That's why I love him. He grew up under a roof where his two parents argued constantly, with powers so powerful they could split the world apart, with Queen Diamond stopping at nothing to get revenge on his family and the NightWings. For years, he only had Whiteout, his dear sister, to talk to if he was sad. And that's not all: dragons might have hated him for 'contaminating' NightWing blood, or because his parents started a war they never wanted to be involved in. Queen Vigilance must've wanted his power from the day his parents arrived at the Night Kingdom. His father had an intense hatred of him when Darkstalker hatched. Darkstalker, who I guess must've been cowed by his father's anger, hated Arctic as well. Arctic and Darkstalker shouldn't have hated each other, and I'm not saying that Arctic as a bad guy. I'm saying that the two shouldn't have let their mutual hatred run so deep. His visions notified him of Clearsight. She would be his beloved, and they would live happily forever. In his visions, Clearsight was a perfect, beautiful dragon, and she truly cared for him and loved him very much. Darkstalker was elated when he met Clearsight. Why? Because he had both Clearsight and Whiteout on his side. Foeslayer loved him very much, yes, but she was hard to talk to when she was arguing with Arctic. Darkstalker wanted to have someone that cared about him. (Not saying Foeslayer didn't care, though. She did care.) Darkstalker then met Fathom after the massacre in the Kingdom the Sea; this was another opportunity for an ally. At first, he was slightly concerned about the fact Fathom was a fellow animus, but the two eventually became friends, if you would call it that. Fathom did care for Darkstalker, and this was shown when he reprimanded him for using his power too much. And then there was Indigo, Fathom's fierce 'bodyguard'. Indigo tried to murder Darkstalker within a minute of knowing him. Why? Because Darkstalker suggested that Fathom should use his power. This would forever scar Darkstalker in a way, because he could be killed by her just for a suggestion. He was wary and didn't want to die. Although he should have tried to set peace with Indigo, he later enchanted himself to become invulnerable to attack. This was a step in his path of corruption. He didn't want to die. Fast-forward to Foeslayer's 'death', another key point in his path of corruption. He and his mother cared greatly for one another, loved each other very much. Darkstalker was supposedly close to her. But when Diamond took Foeslayer from his son, Darkstalker was enraged. First at Diamond, for her cold grip on him and for taking Foeslayer from him. Then at Arctic. Darkstalker blamed him for Foeslayer's supposed death. This anger came from his grief, and also from his hatred of his father. Darkstalker was grieving for his mother, and we don't know if he ever recovered from it. He wanted to avenge his mother. A large portion of his rage came from grief. Grief can do powerful things to a person. Then came when he turned Indigo into the little statue. He was sick of being eyed up and down by her. He hated that. Indigo was jumping to conclusions, being prejudicial; she had full reason, of course, because of Albatross. But Indigo shouldn't have attacked Darkstalker within a minute of knowing him. Darkstalker hated this prejudice, and that's why he banished Indigo to the carving. Finally, Vigilance. Darkstalker served his queen well; he offered her power, defense from the IceWings, he did all kinds of things to please her. But after a supposed prophecy from Allknowing, Vigilance became wary of the animus as well. Vigilance betrayed him; she set an assassin out to kill him. Darkstalker survived, of course, but he became even more frightened. Darkstalker was enraged about the fact someone tried to kill him, though. He looked toward Arctic again, but once he realized it wasn't him, he enchanted his scroll to tell him who had sent the assassin after him. It was Vigilance, and Darkstalker's rage became larger. He set out to make her pay for the pain she had caused him, after everything Darkstalker had done for her. Darkstalker served Vigilance well, but what did Vigilance do? Set an assassin after him. Skipping to the part where Arctic takes Whiteout; Darkstalker set after them. Why? Because he would lose someone on his side. At this point, Darkstalker was convinced that no one liked him, except for Clearsight, Whiteout, and Fathom. Darkstalker loved his sister and didn't want to lose her. He had one more reason to hate Arctic, and if it was even possible, their hatred toward one another struck a soft spot. Darkstalker, enraged and pained, made Arctic disembowel himself in front of most of the Night Kingdom. This definitely wasn't anything good, and I never approved of Darkstalker's choice. He definitely should not have made his father commit suicide. And then, when Clearsight betrayed him... it was the last straw. Clearsight, his beloved, the love of his life, the dragon Darkstalker cared for and would do anything for, betrayed him. Clearsight, although she was sad about this as well, buried him under a mountain, with a bracelet that would put him in eternal sleep. Two-thousand years later, when he awoke, he was trapped. And he realized that there was no hope for him. His scroll was gone, taken by Chameleon, thus making him almost powerless. His family and friends were long gone, and he would never see them again. Darkstalker must've had depression when he was trapped underground. He must've felt the worst grief of his life. Darkstalker might have overcome that depression when he met Moon. She was his only hope. Moonwatcher was the first mind-reading dragonet in around 2000 years. Darkstalker was desperate to free himself, so he asked Moon to help. When Moon agreed, Darkstalker was overjoyed. Huge timeskip to when Peril burned his scroll. At last, Darkstalker used his powers. At last, he was free. But his rage reawakened, and he still felt furious at the IceWing tribe. Remember, grief can do powerful things to a person. Especially for one who lost so many. Darkstalker then cursed the IceWing tribe with a plague, even though none of the IceWings still alive today had harmed his family. He enchanted everyone to like him because he didn't want to be trapped again. He hated how depression felt. He saved Stonemover, only to enchant him, because he was wary of fellow animi. A fellow animus could easily trap him underground again, like Fathom. Darkstalker then became king of the NightWings after charming his tribe, leading them to the Lost City of Night. At the end of ToP, when he gathered all of the animi in the same room, he wanted to control them, or get rid of them. Why? Because he was afraid that they would betray him. His scales were invulnerable, yes, but animi were powerful. He stripped Turtle of his powers. Why? He was, quite simply, afraid. Darkstalker then suffered huge grief even after becoming King. He tried to bring Clearsight back in every way he could, but he failed. Fierceteeth, even enchanted, could never replace the real Clearsight, no matter how much she bothered him about his powers. And finally, the end of Darkness of Dragons. Back at Jade Mountain, he finally had a chance to overpower the IceWings, and he nearly did. The NightWing army was powerful, quick, and cunning, and they were killing many IceWings. However, when the fight stopped, Darkstalker took an opportunity. Darkstalker liked Qibli, stating that they were very much alike. He offered Qibli powers, and foresaw that in a future (or several futures), they became good friends and allies. But just in case, Darkstalker wanted to make sure Qibli would succumb to Darkstalker's enchantment. He just needed to get rid of the earring. Qibli, however, refused. Darkstalker's anger deepened even further when he discovered his soul was almost gone. The one thing he had thought he had known for sure, for many years... it turned out to be false. At last, when he found out Foeslayer was indeed alive... joy. Pure, heart-wrenching joy. But a bit of suspicion and confusion... he was also angry on his mother's behalf. Darkstalker offered to punish the IceWings further for what they had done to her, but Foeslayer refused this. And when Darkstalker ate the strawberry that would turn him into someone else completely... all he felt again was betrayal. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be someone else. But it was too late. The real Darkstalker was gone. Darkstalker's life, beginning to end.... it was betrayal. Always betrayal. Except for Whiteout, everyone he had ever known betrayed him. It was grief, betrayal, and so much more. He is so deep and complex. His personality is so difficult to understand. He feels relatable to me. He can be relatable to anyone who has been betrayed/cheated on, and is bitter about this. He feels so deep. He feels human. More human than perhaps any other character in this series. Even though he was led to corruption, Darkstalker was complex, deep, human, whatever you want to call it. Darkstalker speaks to me. Ever since he was introduced in MR, he was lonely, bitter, grieving. I was reminded of myself. He had gone through so much, and he understood all too well what I was going through at the time. He feels, in one word, human. And that is why Darkstalker is my favorite.